The present invention relates to a hair extension clip for single strand hair extension service separating multiple sections of hair at a time. The clip is arcuate in shape to conform to the shape of the back of the head, and has opposing jaws connected by a hinged member. The jaws are opened by complimentary finger grips, and hair inserted and separated by teeth formed on the upper jaw for the extension work. A platform formed with the lower jaw provides the working area.
There are a number of different hair extensions techniques, and because of the differences in the way hair extensions are prepared, uniformity of application is a problem. Additionally, some extension techniques, such as gluing or heat fusing, pose potential harm to the customer during the extension application process. Currently many hair clips or styling tools provide rowed teeth to separate hair for work, but either do not provide multiple strands to be securely sectioned off or do not provide an appropriate working platform for ease of use and protection of the scalp of the customer during such extension service as gluing or heat fusing. For example, while United States patent application publication US2002/0129828 discloses a hair clip for extension work for multiple strands, the multiple strands of hair are not securely engaged with complimentary teeth and slots, nor is a working platform provided. Additionally, other clips separate only one section of hair at a time and do not conform to the shape of the head.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hair clip that uniformly separates and secures multiple sections of hair for single strand hair extension service, so as to row off multiple sections of hair instead of one section at a time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a platform formed with lower jaw of the clip, so that after the strands of hair have been secured and separated, a hair dresser can attach hair extensions to the hair as the hair lies flat across the platform.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a clip that is arcuately shaped so that multiple clips can be placed around the head at one time, so as to allow a hair dresser and assistants to work continuously around a row without having to section off single sections individually.